Life Of An ARMA Soldier
by RenegadeMarine
Summary: The novelization of my many exploits in ARMA in a series of one shots. Read and Review.


The helicopter flew low over the dark waters of Altis, all but invisible in the dark moonless night. Inside the cabin of the aircraft the world was a green hue to the men of the 16th Special Recovery Squadron as their NVGs lit up the darkness around them. The chopper flared over an island and the eight man unit of SRS troopers leapt from the chopper to the sands below, and moved into the awaiting forest just beyond the beach as the chopper pulled away. The soldiers dove into the forest onto the cold ground weapons putting into the forest; ten meters apart from the man next to him in the rough shape of a wedge. They laid there for what seemed liked hours, camouflage clad statues silent and deadly awaiting for their moment.

The moment came as a radio crackled in the ear of one of the men before the voice of the chopper pilot came through.

"Condor Two to Blackjack Six"

"This is Six, send traffic" Answered the prone marine.

"Vulture Seven has eyes on "Hangman, orders are to terminate and exfiltrate"

"Roger; what is enemy troop strength in AO?"

"Intelligence reports a squad of lightly armed infantry, nothing you can't handle, Charlie Mike, Out.

"WILCO" The marine answered back and rose from the ground, rifle tucked against the shoulder; a click of his jaws and the marines that laid prone in the underbrush of the forest rose and as one they continued into the forest.

The marines moved as one rifles constantly scanning for targets, the NVG's which allowed the night to become day showed the forest in front of the marines. The snap of underbrush in the path of the advancing grunts caused the leader to raise his hand halting the advance, the infiltrators knelt and listened as the gentle hum of the forest was quelled and all was quiet. Until the T-100 fired it's 120mm smoothbore cannon which struck the ground ten yards away from of the halted marines. The shrapnel tore through the bones and muscles of the marine's legs and deposited the man on the ground, to writhe and scream as his teammates took cover and paid no heed to his screams.

"AMBU…" was as far as the leader got before the rounds from the hidden platoon of AAF soldiers shredded the log he took refuge behind. One round struck the dirt near the leader and ricocheted into the throat of the screaming leader, leaving him to crawl futilely at his throat. Another marine fired his SAW in controlled bursts into the muzzle flashes of the ambushers hidden among the bushes. An AAF soldier jerked under the onslaught of full metal jacket rounds as another fell back half his face missing. Another SRS trooper rose from a shallow ditch and fired an underslung grenade launcher into another group of flashes, he was rewarded with a muted crump of an explosion and the screaming of a man crying for his mother as his blood pooled on the ground around him.

An AAF soldier rose from behind an embankment a thermobaric launcher cradled in his arms and fell back as a .50 caliber round blew his chest open and liquefied the organs in the way of the bullet. The marine sniper hidden in a large oak tree grinned at his victory and was still grinning as the T-100 spoke again and tore the tree and sniper apart in a hellstorm of fire and shrapnel; none noticed as the AAF ambushers let lose solid walls of leads on the beleaguered marines who returned the favor with precise shots, but they were outnumbered and outgunned and one by one they fell.

The SAW gunner's head snapped back as a 6.5mm round entered between the eyes of the gunner and blew skull and brains out the back. Another explosion tore through the forest as the grenadier's organs were torn out by the blast of the tank and left him choking in his own blood. The legless marine's screams were silenced forever as an AAF soldier shot the man once in the chest, before receiving three 7.62mm rounds into his right chest one of which lodged into his spinal cord at the fifth lumbar down and killed the executioner. Once again the tank spoke and sent the round down range where it impacted the dirt, and spouted a column of mud and rocks, which rained down on the two retreating marines who dragged their third comrade by the straps of his pack to the beach where they had been delivered, hoping to beat their pursuers to the beach.

The click of a pressure plate being depressed was all that the marines heard before the landmine that one of them had disturbed exploded and tore two of the marines apart. The final marine did not rise, he just laid on the ground bleeding as the crunch of footsteps grew louder and the muzzle of a bullpup assault rifle was thrust into his face and night became day and the battle ended but the war remained strong.


End file.
